Marauders: Year One
by RaRnRn
Summary: This is the first installment to a seven story series. About the marauder's adventures at Hogwarts.
1. The Journey to Hogwarts and Being Sorted

Sirius

My family and I had finally reached King's Cross Station. There were people running around everywhere in the station, dragging their trunks along with them. There was train whistles blowing, people talking all at once, and children screaming and crying. The Black family stood out significantly. My mother and father stood with straight faces and perfect posture. If they talked they spoke quietly unlike the people surrounding them who spoke rather loudly to the point of almost being obnoxious. My brother, Regulas, and I acted similarly to my parents, far different from the children our age running around the station and laughing loudly. I looked at the kids around imagining what my parents would do if I ever acted in that manor. They would say I was a disgrace and treat me like a disgusting creature that they would have unwillingly needed to care for.

"Sirius!" My mother said tapping my shoulder, snapping me out of my thoughts. "You are to go first onto that platform." she was pointing at a solid brick wall between two platforms numbered nine and ten. I got a tighter grip on my cart as I ran straight towards the solid brick wall.

I blinked and the next moment the air was filled with the same loud voices but was now mixed with the screeching of owls and meows of cats. The Hogwarts Express stood out boldly with its bright red color trimmed with a shiny black lining. Smoke lightly exited out of the top of the train as it sat there waiting to be filled with Hogwarts students.

Regulas came running onto the platform right behind me. He seemed to be mesmerized by the sight as well. None of the other platforms at the train station had a train as grand as the one in front of us. There were also a variety of magical pets scattered around the platform all doing different interesting things.

Mother and father arrived on the platform soon after Regulas. They strode forward and signaling for Regulas and I to follow. We got close to the train when my father asked for a word with me. That could not be good. My father would rarely talk to us, Regulas or myself, in private unless we were in some kind of trouble. I followed him to the only deserted spot on the platform which was a small, dingy corner.

"Sirius," my father said harshly, his face dead serious. "From the moment you get on this train to when you leave Hogwarts for the summer, you are representing our family. Any wrong move you make or stupid decision will be held against you," my father was now poking his finger hard into my chest as if to prove how much any wrong thing I did would effect the family and myself. My father continued. "If I find out about any wrong doings or foolish games that you participate in mark my words, you will be punished once you arrive back home. Do you understand Sirius?" my father had a hard look in his eyes and looked more intimidating than I had ever seen him.

"Yes father," I answered, staring at the ground to avoid his hard gaze.

"You better," he spat and started leading me back to my mother and Regulas.

"Bye Sirius," said Regulas, looking a bit down.

"Bye Reg," I said. "Don't worry, you'll be going to Hogwarts with me before you know it. I promise," I smiled at him and he gave a sort of forced smile back.

"Goodbye Sirius. Do not disappoint me," my mother warned.

"Goodbye mother. I will do my best to keep up the family name," I assured her although I did not actually think I would. I was not going to spend my whole time at Hogwarts without breaking at least some of the rules. That was just impossible.

My father gave me a curt nod as a goodbye, apparently he already said all he needed to say to me earlier. I nodded back and lifted my trunk onto the train waving a last goodbye, mostly to Regulas who gave a small wave back.

The train was packed. The compartments were jam-packed with students. The whole front of the train was full. I passed the middle of the train with the same results. Finally I find one compartment in the back of the train with only three students in it. They all looked about my age maybe a year or two older.

I stepped inside and said, "Mind if I sit. Everywhere else is full."

"Of course you can not sit with us," said a boy with messy black hair and square glasses. "Only first years of the highest honor can have the privilege of sitting with the incredible James," he said puffing out his chest and making himself look grand and important.

"Well I am very honorable," I said, making myself look just as grand. "Therefore I believe I may sit here," I started to push my way through and sat next to a rather small boy that looked pale and a bit sick with a few bandages scattered around his body. He made room for me and put his head down shyly.

"Don't worry I don't bite," I said to him. "Hard," I smiled and at and then laughed. "Just kidding," I said because he still looked nervous.

"I'm James," said the boy with the messy black hair. "What's your name new almighty member of our compartment."

"Sirius but I prefer to be called master Sirius," I replied, smiling at James who was smiling back.

"Well I hope you don't mind being called just Sirius too much 'cause the only master here is me," said James.

"This might be a problem," I said jokingly. "I'm so used to people treating me like a king. I don't know if this is going to work."

"I'm sure we can get you used to being treated like everyone else," said James smiling. "Oh, this is Peter," he said pointing to a plump boy with watery blue eyes and a kind face he waved and I waved back. "And this," he said pointing to the small bandaged boy beside me, "is Remus."

"Hi," said Remus quietly, still barely looking up.

"He's a bit quiet," said James.

"That's alright!" I said. "I'm loud enough for the both of us."

We all laughed, and even Remus gave a small smile.

We all talked about random things until seemingly forever, the train came to a stop and people started to gather their things and get off the train. We finally arrived at Hogwarts.

I couldn't wait to start my first term at Hogwarts and I had already made a fair amount of friends on the train. I could tell that life at Hogwarts would be like something out of a storybook. There were no parents that would boss me around , although I knew they would somehow still keep an eye on whatever I did and the teachers would only discipline us during classes for the most part. It would be incredible to have that much freedom.

Some of the students weren't thinking that way though. Some were shaking and biting their nails staring wide-eyed at the magnificent castle. Most of the nervous kids were probably muggle-borns and knew nothing of magic.

The first thing I noticed when I stepped off of the train, after the castle of course, was the large silhouette of a man who was at least ten times the size of myself. He was holding a lantern that left a creepy glow on his hairy face as a friendly smile stretched across his face. Then he started bellowing in a deep, booming voice, "Firs' years over here! Firs' years gather 'round me!"

James, Remus, Peter, and I made our way toward the huge figure along with the other startled looking first years. After a few moments the train was empty and all of the first years had gathered around the giant with the lantern.

"Alrigh' then." said the man, beaming at the students standing around him, some cowering toward the back and others goggling at him with interest. "My name is Hagrid by the way," he continued, "Welcome to Hogwarts! If you'll jus' follow me now an' I'll show you the boats!" said Hagrid kindly as he started to lead the students to the boats.

After a short distance, a large lake appeared with a few dozen small boats waiting to be filled with students. Hagrid announced that there was allowed to be a maximum of four to a boat.

I turned to Peter James and Remus and asked if they wanted to sit together. They all agreed and we all got in the boat, Peter falling a few times but managing to get in with only a bruise and a small cut. Hagrid had a boat to himself considering his larger size and the boats started rowing themselves across the large stretch of water.

In about ten minutes we were only a few yards away from Hogwarts. The students left their boats, staring amazed at the school as we all walked up the path to Hogwarts. We were halted at the huge entrance door by an elderly woman. She had light gray hair put in a tight bun and a look on her face that was kind but strict, quite unlike Hagrid's face that looked much more carefree.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," she announced in a welcoming voice. "I am Professor McGonagall. Here at Hogwarts, you will be sorted into one of the four houses here at our school. The houses are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin." There was a small murmur amongst the crowd about what house they wanted to be in and what house their parents were in. Professor McGonagall silenced everyone with a single look and continued. "The house you are sorted into will be somewhat like your family here at school. You will remain in your house for your entire school career although inter-house communication is encouraged for you all. Now, if you will wait a moment while we prepare for you," and Professor McGonagall left with a flourish through the huge double-doors that led into the castle that so many students wanted to see.

Talking broke out the instant the elderly professor left.

"What house do you think you'll be in?" asked a blonde boy.

"Ravenclaw is by far the best house of them all," said one dark haired girl.

"My parents were both in Gryffindor. I hope to keep up the chain of Gryffindors in my family," said a red-haired boy.

"I can't wait to see the castle!" said Sirius excitedly.

Neither can I," I said. "My dad told me there were ghost in there.

"I heard the staircases move!" said Peter excitedly.

"Maybe there's a teacher that's a troll," said Sirius.

"Or a centaur," I said.

"Or maybe a goblin," said Peter.

Remus sat there quietly, staring at the ground. I felt bad for him but I didn't really know what to say to him. Maybe he was just tired, he looked it. He'd probably talk more tomorrow.

"So what house do you three want to be in?" I asked.

"Gryffindor for sure," said James. "It's by far the best house in this school and well lets face it, I would make a perfect Gryffindor right?"

"Of course James," I answered. "I think I would like to be in Gryffindor as well," I said. My parents had always said negative things about the people in Gryffindor but it seemed like a great house and the people in it seemed decent. In plus, being in the same house as James would be cool too. We were becoming pretty good friends.

"I guess I would like Gryffindor too," said Peter. "It would be cool if the four of us all got in the same has wouldn't it?" Peter said excitedly.

"Yeah," we all agreed.

"What about you Remus?" asked James. "What house do you want to be in?"

"I don't really know," said Remus in a barely audible voice. "All of the houses seem nice."

"Except for Slytherin of course," said James. I was not used to that. Hatred against Slytherins? I kept my mouth shut though because the Professor McGonagall was back and everyone was now silent.

"We are ready for you," she said and she lead us through the grand double-doors into the castle. Behind the door were five large tables. Four of them James guessed were the house tables. The one up front must have been the staff table which was slightly raised above the rest on a platform. Students were whispering and pointing at random things around the room. The ceiling matched the sky outside exactly which was dark and filled with storm clouds. We all stopped in front of the platform as Professor McGonagall stepped onto it and placed an old three-legged stool beside her. She next placed an ancient looking hat onto the stool that had a large rip that somewhat resembled a mouth through the middle of it. The tear in the hat started to sing, much to most of the first years surprise. It sang a song of welcoming and fell silent.

Professor McGonagall picked up a long piece of parchment and said, "When I call your name, you will step up and sit on the stool and put wait to be seated in the appropriate house. I ask you to be patient and quiet while students are being sorted," she was now speaking to everyone in the room, not just the first years. "Am I understood?" she asked.

A mumble of "Yes Professor McGongall." sounded through the room.

"Very well," she said. "We will start with Aarons, Amos." And the sorting officially began.

It seemed like forever until she called my name. Every time I thought I was next, she'd call someone else up.

"Black, Sirius." Professor McGonagall announced, scanning the crowd for the person she called.

I strode up to the shabby looking stool. The hat was placed on my head and slid slightly over my eyes like it did for so many other students. It then it started to speak.

"Ah, part of the Black family I see. That family had generations of Slytherins. But I see something different in you. Something the rest of your family has not had." the hat said.

"Really?" I said in my head back to the hat. "What's different about me?" Although I might have usually seemed proud, I never thought that hat would tell me I could possibly have something my family did not. My family had everything.

"You are different from them Sirius. Much different. I just can't quite explain how. There's just something there that makes me believe you belong in a different house."

That was shocking. I thought I was going to be in Slytherin for sure.

"Yes, yes. I think I know where I should put you." suddenly, the hat was no longer just talking to me. He was talking out loud for everyone to hear. "Better be GRYFFINDOR!"

The Gryffindor table clapped as a huge grin spread across my face and I walked over to join them. Now I just had to hope that at least one of my friends from the train would join me. I started talking to a boy named Leon beside me as more and more students got started. Soon enough I heard Professor McGonagall call "Lupin, Remus" and the small boy walked up to the stool, visibly shaking. I couldn't wait to see where he was sorted.

**So what did you guys think? I combined the first chapter with the second one just because I think the story flows better this way. Please tell me what you guys think, good or bad, because that's how I improve my writing and ideas. Also, let me know what you think of the extended point of view. I will do this from now on with all of the characters if you guys like it better. Thanks for reading!**

**-RaRnRn**


	2. The Sorting Ceremony Commences

Remus

The hat blocked my vision entirely which made me a little less nervous. Not being able to see anyone else made me feel like a little like I was alone. I was not really outgoing. I liked talking to James, Peter, and Sirius but I knew if they ever found out about my lycanthropy, they would be afraid of me and leave.

"Remus is it," said the hat. I must have jumped about ten feet off of the stool. I heard a few people gasp in fear about what I might have been afraid of and a few giggles I guessed from the older kids and the students who already got sorted and knew of the hat's ability to speak.

"Y-y-yes," I answered nervously in my head.

"You're a werewolf are you?," the hat continued. "I haven't seen a werewolf at Hogwarts in many years. But moving on, let's see what house you belong in. Yes, there's bravery for sure and intelligence, yes lots of intelligence and very loyal. You don't belong in Slytherin no far too innocent but there is some rebellion in you yes. Possibly Ravenclaw. Hmm, a bit to shy for Ravenclaw maybe but a little to stubborn for Hufflepuff. Well, I guess we are left with one house, yes?"

"Griffindor?" I said in my head, surprised.

The hat bellowed out loud, "Better be GRYFFINDOR!"

Applause broke out at the Gryffindor table and the hat was lifted from my head. I saw Sirius giving me a thumbs up and smiling broadly from the Gryffindor table. I studied the ground as I made my way to the end of the Gryffindor table to sit next to Sirius.

"Alright mate!" Sirius said to me, giving me a high five. I gave him a small smile and watched the next student walk up to the stool.

I liked my new friends I really did but I knew I could hurt them and they were good people. They did not deserve to have to deal with someone like me. I was a difficult person. I barely talked which worried people, I almost always looked sick or injured which worried people even more and I did not really cooperate. I just kept to myself no matter how much people tried to break me out of my shell. I did not do it out of spite or anything I just was not a good person to befriend and I knew it. I wanted to leave Sirius, Peter, and James but I just could not do it. They were just so fun to hang out with that leaving now would be hard. Now I did not know what I was going to do. I knew it was right to leave them before we became to good of friends and let them forget about me but I did not want to go through Hogwarts without anyone to talk to. I guessed I would have to figure that out later.

Peter

Almost all of the first year students were sorted now. At first I was nervous about being sorted but my uneasiness faded with time into excitement and soon after that into impatience. I sat there waiting for my name to finally be called.

"Nervous mate?" asked James.

"I was but now I just want her to call my name already," I replied.

"That makes two of us," James said and soon we were both back to watching the sorting, wanting nothing more than to be called up and put into the house that we belonged in.

"Pettigrew, Peter," Professor McGonagall called, her eyes scanning the crowd to try and find the student she called.

I walked up confidently and sat on the spindly stood. The hat was big and blocked my vision entirely. I was waiting for the hat to talk, remembering what my parents had told me of the magical sorting hat and its human-like ability to talk.

"Peter correct?" asked the hat.

"Yes," I answered in my head.

"Well I see ambition yes lots of it. Slytherin might do you well. But can you hold up in Slytherin? Do you have the strength? No I think you belong in a more family-like group. Not Hufflepuff you're bolder than that. But perhaps Gryffindor?"

"Really?" I asked the hat, surprised at it considering Gryffindor.

"Modest are we? I think you would fit well in Gryffindor yes. I think my decision has been made."

"Better be, GRYFFINDOR!" the hat announced, aloud this time for all to hear.

The Gryffindor table burst into applause in welcoming to their newcomer. I walked over smiling broadly. I could see Sirius gesturing me towards him and offering me a seat and Remus giving me a small smile and a thumbs up. I started towards them and sat beside Sirius.

"Nice job mate!" Sirius said.

"Good job!" said Remus meekly.

"Thanks guys," I said, glad to already know two members of my house.

"How funny will it be if Mr. Born to be in Gryffindor," said Sirius, pointing at James, "Gets put into a different house?"

I laughed and even Remus cracked a smile. "It'd be even more funny if he were put into Slytherin." I said and Sirius and I burst into laughter as James turned around and noticed that we were joking about him. He glared at us and turned back to watch the sorting ceremony.

James

"Potter, James," Professor McGonagall finally announced.

I strode up confidently and sat on the wooden stool. Like so many other students, the hat turned my vision into blackness.

"James isn't it?" asked the hat.

"Indeed," I answered mentally, not surprised at all by the hat's talking abilities, knowing about in advance due to my parents.

"I remember your parents well. Very brave even at such a young age," the hat stated. "I see you share that quality with them. Most diffidently not Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff."

"Or Slytherin so I guess I belong in Gryffindor," I interrupted.

"I believe that is my decision to make," said the hat smoothly. "I think you may do better in Slytherin than in Gryffindor."

"You're wrong," I said.

"And how do you know I am wrong?" the hat asked and continued without waiting for an answer. "I have been at Hogwarts for many years and I have sorted millions of students. I have not yet been wrong. I think I may know more than you."

"Well then, what's it going to be?" I asked, becoming nervous now.

"You are quite a challenging one to place. I think I have made my choice. Yes I think I'm ready to place you," said the hat as my nervousness and excitement grew.

The house spoke to everyone now, "Better be-"

**So what did you guys think of this chapter? I am so sorry for the long wait on this chapter but I was on vacation and I did not have a computer available but I promise I will try to update much faster for future chapters. Thanks for reading and feel free to leave any criticisms, suggestions, or questions in a review or a private message. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**-RaRnRn**


	3. Potion's Class

James

My brain froze. Realization sunk in. I could possibly be placed in Slytherin. I shivered at the thought. What would my friends think? On the train I was so sure I would be placed in Gryffindor without the hat having any doubt in it's mind. What would my family think? They were almost certain that I would be a Gryffindor too. I couldn't be placed in Slytherin, it just could not happen.

"GRYFFINDOR!" the sorting hat finished his sentence with particular emphasis on the house I was sorted into.

Relief and joy overwhelmed my body as the Gryffindor table erupted in applaud. I could see Sirius slightly over the head of the other taller students and it looked like he was waving me over. As I got closer to them I could see Peter standing as well and signaling for me to sit with Sirius, Remus, and himself. Remus was sitting, clapping and smiling slightly. He was so incredibly shy.

Sirius and Peter both gave me excited high-fives and Remus gave me a small thumbs-up. I smiled at them all and thanked them as I took my seat.

Dinner went by rather quickly as Sirius, Peter, and I chatted endlessly. Remus still did not say much but I decided not to try and make him participate more in the conversation. He would probably start to talk more once he got more comfortable around us. In about a week he would be fine.

The Gryffindor prefect, a girl with long black hair who looked much older than myself, called all of the first year Gryffindors over. The four of us along with the other Gryffindors in our year made a group behind her.

"I am going to lead you to the Gryffindor Common Rooms," she said. "It is on the seventh floor so it will be quite a walk. Just stay behind me and do not get mixed with the other houses. If you'll follow me now," and she lead us out of the Great Hall and deeper into the castle.

As we made our way up the stairs, Remus let out a small yelp as they jerked to the other side and sent him flying toward the opposite side of the stairs. We all couldn't help but laugh and Remus flashed a small grin, cheeks turning pink from embarrassment.

"How many staircases do you think are left?" Sirius asked me.

I laughed. "We've only gone up about four."

"Ughh," said Sirius with an exasperated sigh. "You've got to be kidding me. My legs are already numb. Is this what I'm going to have to do every time I have to rest? I think I might collapse!"

"Bit dramatic don't you think?" I asked.

"Not at all." said Sirius

We both laughed and continued to talk about Hogwarts and how we would be able to get to class in time with all of these staircases.

"Password?" asked a portrait of a plump woman in a soft pink dress.

"This is the Fat Lady. She-"

"The Fat Lady?" Sirius asked loudly. "You guys really call her the Fat Lady?"

The prefect was glaring at Sirius for interrupting. She decided to carry on with her speech and ignore this question.

"As I was saying," she said, again glaring at Sirius. "This is the Fat Lady. She is the portrait that guards the Gryffindor Common Room. There is a password that you will need to know to be able to enter. The password is changed occasionally to make sure no unwanted students enter. With that being said it is your responsibility to keep the password between you and your fellow house mates. It is not meant to be spread around to the other Houses around the school. The password is now periwinkle."

The portrait swung back to reveal an opening to what was presumably the Gryffindor Common Room. We entered the opening to see a mostly red room with golden accents. There were several comfy looking chairs and a welcoming fire burning in the center of the room.

"Boy's dormitories are the staircase to your left and Girl's to the right," announced the prefect. "Make yourself at home and if you have any questions do not hesitate to ask," and she was off to her own dorm.

The four of us headed to the Boy's dormitories to find that our stuff had already been brought up for us and was place in front of one of the several beds. I unpacked my pajamas and went into the bathroom to change. I was exausted for some reason and could not wait to drift off to sleep. It seemed I was not the only one as many of the boys were changing and snuggling up in their beds. I bade Sirius, Peter, and Remus goodnight and fell asleep in my comfortable Gryffindor colored bed almost instantly.

I awoke the next day early for the first day of classes. I got up and started getting ready, anticipation running through my body as I thought about finally getting to attend a Hogwarts class and use magic. I was the first one up in the boy's dormitory and I was not surprised considering I was usually and early-riser and there was still plenty of time before classes started.

About an hour later I noticed Remus getting out of bed and silently starting to get ready for the day.

"Morning Remus!" I said

He jumped in surprise, "Morning," he replied sheepishly. "Didn't see you were awake."

"I noticed," I said with a smile. Remus smiled shyly as he cheeks turned a light shade of pink. Why was he always so nervous?

"So are you excited at all or nervous?" I asked.

"A bit of both I guess," Remus replied. "How about you?"

"Definitely excited," I replied. "I've been waiting to use magic when I can control it for as long as I can remember. Haven't you or are your parents muggles?"

"I haven't really been waiting to use magic," Remus replied. "My father is a wizard and my mother is a muggle but my father never cared to tell me much about magic and it was never really used around the house."

"Oh, really?" I asked surprised. "That's odd. Does your mum not like magic?"

"I don't know." Remus replied. "It's never really mentioned at all in my house."

"Hmmm." I said. "Well I guess you'll be able to find out all you need to know about magic now right."

"Yeah," Remus said and flashed a small smile.

"Well I think we'd better finish getting ready," I said.

"Good idea," and Remus was off to the bathroom to get changed into his school robes.

Peter and Sirius woke the latest out of the boys and both were in a major rush to get ready. After waiting for them, they came down the breakfast with Remus and I. I waited anxiously for my schedule when finally Professor McGonagall handed it to me.

"What do you have first?" Peter asked.

"Potions. You?" I asked

"Defense Against the Dark Arts," said Peter

"I have that first." said Remus quietly.

"Cool! Now I have someone to talk to," said Peter and Remus smiled.

"I have Potions with you James," said Sirius with a mischievous grin. "Merlin help that teacher."

I laughed. "Got that right!"

We all left breakfast in pairs. Sirius and I headed down to the dungeons and found a group of first years standing in front of a door.

"That must be it," Sirius said pointing to the students in front of the door.

"Reckon so," I said as we started towards the group of kids.

"Do you think we'll make any potions today?" Sirius asked.

"Hope so," I said.

Before Sirius could respond the professor came out of the classroom to let the students in.

"Hello! I am Professor Chambers!"

Professor Chambers had grey eyes and pale skin with contrasting black hair. He seemed pretty easy-going but there was something about him that made you not want to cross him. He gave a broad smile and continued talking.

"I am not going to waste your time or my time going over the rules. The rules you hear in your other classes apply here as well. If I feel it's necessary, I will mention rules that are getting broken. Since we will not be going over the rules, we will make a potion today."

The classroom immediately filled with excited chatter at being able to make a potion on the first day.

"Now partner up and choose a cauldron to work at," Professor Chambers said as he made about a dozen cauldrons appear with a lazy flick of his wand.

"Wanna work together?" I asked Sirius.

"Sure," and with that we walked over to one of the several pewter cauldrons.

"Okay light your cauldrons!" Professor Chambers said.

"Oh god Sirius no!" I said. I may not have known Sirius for long but I definitely did not trust him with fire.

"Too late!" Sirius said as he ignited the flame below the cauldron. Surprisingly, no one got hurt.

"Okay I see you have all successfully lighted your cauldrons. Good job!" Professor Chambers said. "Now I want one of you to put on the pair of earmuffs on your table and I want your other partner to put on the blindfold located right beside the earmuffs. You can decide who wears what now."

"I get the earmuffs!" Sirius and I said in unison. There was no way I was going to make this potion without being able to see if something was wrong while working with Sirius. I had a feeling that Sirius was thinking the same thing about me.

"No I get the earmuffs," said Sirius and he snatched them up and placed them nice and snug over his ears.

I sighed but took the blindfold anyway and had Sirius tie it around my head.

"Why are we doing this?" One blonde-haired girl with a blindfold on asked.

"You will see soon enough," Professor Chambers replied. "Now, those of you with the blindfold off will have to rely on only my voice to guide you on while making this potion.

There was silence and then I heard chalk on a board. He must have been communicating with the students who had earmuffs on. I heard Sirius adding something to the potion. I guess I would have to trust Sirius with this considering I did not really have a choice. Professor Chambers started to speak the instructions now which meant it was my turn to add ingredients to our potion. How was I suppose to do this when I could not see? I picked up a spider leg and started trying to feel for the heat from the cauldron. Then I felt Sirius's hand pull my hand over the cauldron. No way. Could we actually make this work? We started to fix each other's mistakes and deal with our disabilities. Then before we knew it-

"You may remove your blindfolds," said Professor Chambers.

I took my blindfold off and saw that our potion was identical to the diagram in our books. A perfect potion the first day. Sirius removed his earmuffs along with the other students wearing them when Professor Chambers wrote it on the board.

"Not bad mate," I said and gave Sirius a high-five.

Professor Chambers started walking up and down the aisles examining the potions. He seemed quite pleased with the results. When he came to our potion he seemed shocked.

"Impressive," Professor Chambers said. "Very impressive. That is just about perfect! Congratulations! I will come up with a reward to give you two next class."

"Now, who can venture a guess as to what potion you made and why I made you use a blindfold or earmuffs?" Professor Chambers asked.

Not a single hand was raised.

"That is alright. I did not really expect you guys to know. The potion you made is called a pepper-up potion. It can heal minor illnesses but does cause steam to come out of the drinker's ears for approximately an hour," there were a few laughs at that. "The reason I made you wear a blindfold or earmuffs is to make you work together. I do not want to waste your time or my time teaching things you will never use. In the real world a situation in which a friend has a disability and needs a potion is most definitely possible. It was also meant to teach you to trust each other. When you are left with no option but to help someone, it can bring out the best in some people and the worst in others. I do not want it to bring the worst out in any of you. In this particular assignment you had to place a lot of trust in your partner which probably came easy to some of you and was difficult for others. It also gave you a taste of how hard things can be when something gets taken away from you like sight or hearing. Just think about having to live like that every day. Class dismissed."

And Professor Chambers disappeared to his office just as the bell sounded to prepare for the next class.

**Hi guys! I just wanted to apologize for the super long wait for this chapter but I've been having some computer problems and school work on top of that which has made it really difficult to find time to write but I am definitely not abandoning this story at all. As always, if you have any questions or any constructive criticism you can always leave it in a review or send me a private message. Thanks for reading and sorry again for the long wait!**

**-RaRnRn**


End file.
